The little red riding hood who fell in love with the big bad wolf
by TARDISFlyingTowardsMe
Summary: Their lives were decided by fate. they had no control over it. No matter how much they loved each other, one was bound to die. The same day they met, the same day they had madly fallen in love, the same day they had read the book, the little red ridding hood. Please RnR:))))


_**The little black ridding hood who went away with the wolf**_

She plods upon the flooding ground,

Yet none could see her knitted frown

For there lay her ginger hair that danced in the rain,

Was a dripping black hood

Her eyes were red, or green or blue?

For different people had different views.

The thin quivering line above her chin,

Was vaguely curled into a miserable grin

A shivering petite silhouette, treading in the downpour

Her feelings singing out to the earth

The sound, the beat of the rain

With the freeze of her heart

Her path had led her to the forest;

Beckoning to her

Despite the rain, she could still hear

A song that was calling out to her

The same melody that lured her in, every time

A melody for her.

The time she was lost in the woods, was her first

The next few, she chose to be

Take the wrong route, something had told her

Was it the melody? Or her rebellious thirst?

And she flew,

Involuntarily into a twisted tale

She was fearless, she did not care

The woods protected her, the woods had cared

The black coat and hood draped over her

Hardly protecting her from the cold

She swept through the woods

Trenched through the puddles

Her movements danced with flow

As though a raven swift in sky

In the crying sky

She followed the tune through the maze

Past the vines and through the weeds

Wavered skilfully through the trees

Away the branches and the leaves

Ignoring the chill

Never had she had problems locating the melody

That only she could hear

The song that belonged to her

The music was louder, as she drew closer

She closed her eyes and followed the voice

Low gentle peaceful

With a twinge of sadness

The voice swept her mind from the cold

Leaving her with only numb joy

So what of the dark eyes?

The voice was near

And both had stopped

For he had heard her so he had stopped.

The melody lingered in the woods

Slowly fading into the song of the rain

Sensing their presence, forest halt

As they stared at the two

Him and the hooded girl.

Their minds swirled

For both had read the book

Feelings were hollowed out

He hid behind the tree

She pretended not to know, not to notice

But only resting at the tree innocently

The same old tree

Both sat in the rain, both oblivious to the rain

The black hood had fallen off

The girl's hair was plastered onto her cheeks

Rain, not tears

Very convincing

The sky thundered and they wondered

What fate was drawing at

They should not talk

They would not talk

For their meeting signals the end

Why do they have to be what they are?

The little red riding hood and the big bad wolf

How she desperately tried to change

The tragic, the unfair

Of the ending

She tried not to be the _red_ ridding hood

And he obviously was not the bad wolf

The claws were still there

But in the hooded girl's imagination

He was but another boy

A boy with grey strings over his dark black hair

The boy who had protected her discreetly

The day she was lost in the woods

It was the wrong fairytale story

Yet

At the corner of her eye

The girl could not lie

At the shadow she saw

Distorted images folded into a menacing wolf

But was not her wolf

For the wolf that she knew

Had saved her

From the dangers in the forest

Her hair was still flaming ginger

A bright red fleeing creature

Was what that caught his attention

What that started the miserable tale

The beginning of a twisted love

The end of the big bad wolf

The start of a rebel

Of the little black ridding hood

The rain kept pelting down

Pelting at the unfair fairytale

At either side of the tree, they sat

Silence swallowing into the darkness

Dragging them along

Fate had tormented them

He knew he had to die

He knew how he died

He had not spoken to her yet

For if he did, he would not later

Fate could not be changed

Enjoying her presence in silence

Like a coward

She was still sitting there in the rain

He did not like her suffer

For him

Fate could not be changed,

But surrendered to

They were only a pathetic story for the indifferent world

Written down with the aid of fate

Who thought that they had no feelings, no life

Bounded to the way they died

There was no escaping

Only accepting

Her lips were chewed

Rain, not tears

She was no longer convinced

The cold was chilling her bones

Her head was screaming

She lay back for support

And felt something soft

The fur of an animal?

The arms of a boy?

Her eyelids met and like the wolf

They treasured that moment

In agony

When her eyes fluttered open

She was back where she begun

By the side of her bed, the book of his life

It was short

It was just a fairytale

The title of the book is her name

And by pure cruelty, both had read the story

The day they had first met

Anger, fury, rage

Injustice, cruelty, sadistic

Something hit the girl's chest painfully

The floor was decorated with shredded pieces of paper

In seconds

Sorrow arrived later

To help rip her willowing soul

The book's ending was torn

She would write it herself

Stop the ending song

The girl snatched a quill

And froze

The ink blotched the page

No one was suppose to decide fate

Fate has her own way of thinking

But so does she,

The little black ridding hood

The wolf sang to himself sorrowfully

As he awaited his death

Love, despair, anger, longing

All mixed into that simple melody

He would meet her one more time

Meet her grace, her laugh, her innocence

Her hood, her eyes, her hair

Her beautiful, ever so beautiful singing voice

Only for the last time

He sensed her presence before she heard it

He saw her lovely smile

That brought ever-lasting peace to the mind

Forced himself to play the act

Through his strangled throat

He tried to speak

Follow fate, allow fate

For he knew what happened next

Till he saw that tiny glint in the girl's fiery eyes

In that split second, he understood

He understood and knew

Before he saw

Before he saw the book

With the ending missing

Before he saw the paper and quill

That he could record his life

While the ending

Not before

Like a journal

Something fair

The rain had long stopped

But the clouds finally parted

Filtering the sun rays

Shinning at the fairytale

The uncompleted fairytale

As the little black ridding hood ran away with the wolf

Singing the song with the newly added melody

Hope.

The end!


End file.
